User blog:SansPapyrus684/All the quests in a from my perspective
Ok, so if you just started, heres my view of what you're gonna expect from all the bears on the mountain, and if your a pro, you can maybe have some laughs and smiles while reading this. BLACK BEAR- This guy loves pollen. Looooooooooooooooooooo.....oooooves pollen. All he gives for quests is collecting pollen. He also prefers pollen locally from the lowlands, as you'll see, and has made it into a form of torture. He starts off pretty easy, with a 500 pollen from sunflower, but then gets on to pretty hard quests, and finally ramps it up really darn fast for the final stretch for the diamond egg. After getting that precious diamond egg from him (which I personally got a demon bee from), he gives you upgraded brown bear quests. Among most notorious of these quests is the Leisurely Lowlands quest. This quest is an absolute NIGHTMARE. 1 MILLION pollen from each of the worst fields to grind in?! Of course, the colored fields aren't that bad, but the sunflower and dandelion are the worst. Of course, there are also the horrible "Fun in the Sunflowers", "Delve into Dandelions", "Blue Flower Bliss", and "Mission for Mushrooms". But there's this other one which is just the Quest of Legends three times, and that's "The Whole Lot". But that's basically it for this guy. He just loves pollen. I wonder where he store's all of it? Is there some secret door that we can't see? He's like that bear from the Jungle Book. But instead of honey, it's pollen. BROWN BEAR- This guy is poor compared to black bear, as he only gives you dismal rewards for dismal quests every four hours. Why doesn't Onett just remove Brown bear? His rewards SUCK (except for the two tickets), and the four hours wait time is a bit much. But long time players like me know that his quests used to be once every DAY, so I guess we're lucky. Also, everyone wonders where he get's those royal jellies. But why does no one think about BLACK BEAR?! He gives you quests every ONE HOUR, and besides more than one royal jelly reward sometimes, he also gives you treats! Why does no on talk about this guy? MOTHER BEAR- I'm not even sure she qualifies as a teacher, given all of those sweet little "CoME bAcK wiTH mE wHeN yoU'rE reAdY for ANOthEr LeSSon on RaIsInG bEEs" she says after you complete each quest. To be honest, I think that Onett made the leveling system a bit unfair. As I am writing this blog (when I'm supposed to be writing a debate case on price controls), I'm on Sights on the Stars, which requires you to raise three bees to level nine. It wouldn't be(e) so bad if it weren't for the fact that you need to cross a frikin' FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND BOND BRIDGE JUST TO GET A STINKIN' BEE TO LEVEL NINE! Sure, levels also gives bees' stats small buffs, but those buffs are SO FRIKIN' SMALL that no one will ever notice them! The only reason why I would level up my bees is so that I can kill Tunnel Bear, which is now pointless because I can kill him already anyways! So overall, I think that Mother Bear is secretly a demon put here by Onett to torture us, all for the reward of a star treat. So how I complete these quests is that I first just gradually use my treats on my music bees and the like, and when I get close to completing the quest, I just splurge on treats and sometimes even use my moon charms to complete the quest. And yeah. Mother Bear is, in my opinion, on of the worst bears ever to grace this earth. PANDA BEAR- I bet you this bear grew up watching Karate Kid and Kung Fu Panda as a kid, because of his opening dialouge. I think it went something like "Hiya! Ha!" or something like that. He doesn't even give you any training! I bet you if he gave us actual kung fu training, Tunnel Bear would be SO MUCH EASIER. But anyway, his quests are just basically KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL ALL THE MOBBBBS. And after he gives you his golden egg, he starts giving you the ant challenge quests. I remember one day I was at a speech tournament, and since I had nothing to do during the break, I used up almost ALL my ant passes trying to get that stupid Panda Bear quest. Why doesn't Panda Bear just go there himself if he says that he can kill a spider (and probably a werewolf) with a single bonk? Also, one last thing. If Tunnel Bear does infinite damage, then could Panda Bear kill him? Tell me who would win- Panda Bear or Tunnel Bear? SCIENCE BEAR- Why do people say this bear is so evil?? Sure, he's not an actual scientist, sure, I doubt he even went to bear college, but why do people demonize this bear as I saw from a fanart on the BSS discord? His quests are pretty easy, the enchancements he give are pretty nice, and he gives decent honey too, so why do people not like this bear? I think he's pretty good. But all of his quests go like this. "Collect some pollen, collect some tokens occasionally, kill some mobs, and I'll just sit here and not go out in the field like an actual scientist." And that's pretty much it. POLAR BEAR- The most obnoxious of all of them, second only to Mother Bear (who is she a mom to anyway?). I think most of you guys reading this blog have heard of the quest "Scorpion Salad". When I saw the rewards, I almost fainted. NO TICKETS?! Extreme Stir-Fry is easier than this quest! (technically they take the same time, but I would take the sitr fry over the salad any day.) So this guy gives you a pollen quest and a kill them all quest which at the end buffs your bee's permanent energy. But HOW does he make giant insects into a tiny dish?! And HOW do his dishes give my bees extra power? Do the bugs and pollen have some sort of magical substance that can give them a permanent sugar rush? But the rewards are pretty good. So overall, it's not the guy I hate. It's scorpion salad. Oh-''nay''- The most horrible quest giver of all time. His star journey quests involve five parts. POLLEN- This part isn't too bad, if you think about it. It's just black bear quests on steroids. So if you whine about this part, you are baby andd can't handle anything. GOO- This part is actually pretty easy- until Star Journey 3. Sure, Gummy bee might make this easier, but even then the goo it produces barely make a difference! TOKENS- I hate this part. I'm stuck on Star Journey 2 ALL BECAUSE OF THE DARN TOKENS. As of now I have 4870 out of 5000 red boost tokens, and the treat token part I completed long ago. So be prepared for this one, and have a bunch of token bees. DEFEAT MONSTERS AND ANTS- This part you complete easily. You just go and destroy every mob in the field. The only part I have a beef with in this part is the ants, as I just can't find motivation to do the ant challenge and also because i just don't like it. Don't ask me why. I just don't like it. USE FIELD BOOSTERS AND PORTALS- The easiest part of all the quests. You just go to the HQs every now and then and activate a portal or a field booster and that's it. Now for the traveling bears!!! SUN BEAR- The black bear of tokens. All his quests involve tokens, and they can sometimes be a pain in the posterior. If you played when Sun Bear was here (the second time), you probably know the pain of Scavenger Hunt and Abili-Tour. But punny names aside, there's also the vicious bbgun one. This is just telling you "SERVER HOPPING IS GOOD BOIS", but that's basically it. GUMMY BEAR- this guy is a failed general. I think his boss, when he left, demoted him to the lowest rank a bear can be demoted to. If you talk to me, I will definitely say that his invasion of the mountain failed. But anyways, his quests just involve collecting goo. That's it. Well, that's all from me! (plz comment im sad) Category:Blog posts